Albus Potter and the Death Eater
by ChocCoatedBananas
Summary: As Albus enters the wizarding world and learns the ways of magic, he may just hold the fate of this whole world on his eleven-year-old shoulders. Less than twenty years ago, Lord Voldemort was defeated by Albus' father. Now one of the Dark Lord's followers has escaped from Azkaban and is out to get revenge on the great Harry Potter by killing his precious son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first chapter of my first story, so I am sorry if it is not very good. My story continues on from the 'Nineteen Years Later' in 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' and I know it is a very popular storyline but I decided to try it for my first story. I would love as many reviews as possible, even to tell me that my story is rubbish, I would love to get some feedback from people.**

**I would also like a Beta, as I do not yet have one. Please PM me if you like my story and would like to help me out. Thanks guys, and I hope you like it!**

**I do not own anything, only my own characters.**

**The Ride to Hogwarts**

Albus smiled and waved at his father as the train pulled away from Kings Cross station. Soon he could no longer see his parents and sister through the steam and he turned towards his cousin Rose. "Are you nervous?" he asked, "Because if there was some kind of instrument to measure nervousness, I would probably break it".

Rose looked at him with shock, "You're nervous? Didn't you read the brochure? Headmaster McGonagall said, 'Hogwarts is nothing to be afraid of. It is a school for young witches and wizards to harness their magical powers in a comfortable environment.' This is going to be so fun. I have already memorised most of the spells in our textbooks and I can't wait until we make our first potion and I hope we don't have flying lessons on the first day because I _really_ don't want to embarrass myself on a broom when we just arrive and oh this is so exciting don't you think Al!" She took a huge breath, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Before she could continue and undoubtedly start referencing her mother's favourite book, _Hogwarts: A History, _a tall yet slightly scrawny looking boy opened the cabin door, and from the evil looking grin underneath his white-blonde hair, Albus knew immediately that what his uncle had said about this boy on the platform was correct. He didn't look like a good person to befriend.

"Ah, there you are Potter. I've been looking all over the train for you, wanting to talk to you about your father. I'm Scorpius by the way." The boy looked Albus over critically while he just sat stunned and confused for a few moments. How did Scorpius know his name? And how was his father important in this? Scorpius then turned to Rose. "My father said you would be getting full marks on every test, so I never anticipated you not being able to ride a broom!" Rose turned bright red at this and Albus suddenly jumped up and stood in front of her.

"You leave her alone! She has memorised all the textbooks, she knows most of the stuff we won't learn until after Christmas, and I bet you can't say the same!" he suddenly burst out, filled with rage. He wouldn't let this boy insult his cousin like that, and he certainly wasn't going to allow Rose to be embarrassed by her _only_ flaw.

Albus was about to say more when suddenly, Scorpius turned around and was offered a stick of red nougat. The blonde boy snatched the sweet and gave a warning look to whoever was giving out the candy. Suddenly a look of surprise crossed Rose's face, then confusion, followed by shocked understanding. Finally she settled for her best poker face that was barely covering a smirk of satisfaction. If you had not known Rose, you would not have noticed the slight grin, but Albus had known her since the day he was born and noticed something different immediately. While all this was happening, Scorpius was hurriedly stuffing the treat into his mouth and was obviously enjoying his candy until all of a sudden there was blood all over his face and clothes. Rose burst out laughing and Albus was confused for a second until he saw his big brother, James in the hallway holding a piece of blue nougat trying to cover up a snigger as the blonde haired boy pushed past him as blood gushed from his nose.

Albus grinned wildly as the realisation came to him that James had given Scorpius some of Uncle George's Nosebleed Nougat. James walked into the compartment and gave Albus a hi-five, then turned and gave one to Rose as well. Albus looked up at the third year, "Will it stop without the antidote?"

James smiled at his younger sibling, "Maybe he'll stop before we reach Hogwarts, who knows. George said the longest it has ever taken without the other half of the Nougat is about an hour. Do you first years want to see if he can break the record?"

Albus was greatly enjoying the company of his cousin to distract him. The worry of being sorted into Slytherin was just beginning to wash over him again when he felt the train beginning to slow. He looked out of the window with Rose as James called his friends Liam and Michael over. "Hey, we're nearly at Hogsmead! Come look at this."

That was when Albus caught first sight of the famous village. "Hogsmead is the largest wizarding settlement in Britain. That's what it says in 'A History of Magic'" Rose was being her usual intelligent self. It was probably her way of getting over nerves, but Albus was too busy trying to calm himself down to take any real notice of what she was saying.

Slowly the train came to a stop and the doors opened to allow the hundreds of tired and excited students out onto the platform. Rose picked up her trunk and owl Lucy and was about to walk out of the apartment when Liam stopped her. "Leave you luggage there," he said "It will be collected and taken to your dorm later." Rose looked up at him, then at James as if to make sure this wasn't a prank. After hesitating for a moment, she put her trunk back on the ground and carefully placed Lucy's cage on top of it.

They all slowly filed out of the train and took deep breaths of the cool night air. Everyone was taking in the sight of the beautiful old station when a voice called out through the steam. "Firs' years over here please, Firs' years with me!" Albus looked around until he saw the speaker, a mountain of a man who was evidently the 'Hagrid' his father had told him about. He and Rose started to make their way towards the giant with all the other kids who were obviously First years as well.

After a few minutes, most of the older students had left the platform and all the new students like Albus and Rose were gathering around Hagrid as he did a headcount "41, 42, 43, hang on I already counted you. Stop moving around so much. 44, 45 ah, close enough!" Hagrid glared at Scorpius and his gang before turning to the rest of us. "C'mon you lot, follow me. The rest of the students get to school by horse and cart, well, actually they are invisible horses called threstles but anyway, we will be arriving at Hogwarts the way all first years do. C'mon down this hill just a sec and you will get your first glimpse of Hogwarts!" Hagrid held up the large lamp he was holding to make sure that everyone was still there. A moment later he turned back around and led all the new first years down the path and around a tree. All of a sudden there was a collective gasp of awe as everyone turned the corner at once to behold the marvellous sight of the tall beautiful towers and large rooms that took their breath away. Around the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts lay a huge sparkling body of water that Hagrid called the Black Lake. Albus was beside himself with amazement at what lay before him. Seven years he would get to spend living in those warm looking towers. Seven years of wandering those lively corridors. Seven years of eating in that giant hall, studying in the grounds outside and learning magic in this wondrous school.

Albus put his hand in his cloak to feel his wand. He could still remember the voice of Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker, as he passed him this wand to try. "Here, Maple and Phoenix feather, twelve and a quarter inches, supple. Just wave it Mr. Potter, that's all you need to do." Albus had waved the wand around and instead of feeling all warm inside like his father had said it would when he found the right wand, an image of a skull had appeared at the tip of his wand. A snake had poked out of its mouth before the whole image had been engulfed in flame. "Your child is special Mr. Potter." the old wizard said quietly while looking at Albus' worried and confused looking father. "He will either bring everything back from twenty years ago, or be the one to prevent it. Whatever happens, it will happen at the school." After that, his father had bought him the wand and hurried him out of the shop and taken him home before buying the promised bag of sweets.

Albus now looked across the lake and stared at the school, "_What happened twenty years ago, and why does it involve me?"_ He thought. Whatever it was, he knew it would start at this school and it would possibly not end well.

Rose shook his shoulder and Albus looked around, worried. "What? What happened?" Rose stared at him.

"Come on, we have to get in the boats! We get to cross the lake to reach the school." Albus stared at the ancient looking pieces of wood floating in the water.

"Are you sure they won't fall apart?"

"Positive, they may look old but they are probably just charmed to look like that to make the boats fit in more with the school. They probably used a disguise charm, or maybe even some sort of transfiguration or – hey!" Albus looked at her from his boat, slightly amused.

"Are you getting in or not?"

**Thanks for reading and please review! =)**


	2. AN I'm sorry :(

**Hello! I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I am extremely slack and all that. A lot has been going on in my life recently though. In the last 2 months I have moved house from Sydney, Australia to Seattle, USA. I apologise in advance for any completely stuffed up language. I have also sprained my ankle badly, had to get used to an entirely new school system and a bunch of other boring stuff I am sure you guys don't want to know about.**

**In other news, I am hoping to continue this story during the summer when I don't have a lot to do. I also might be beta-ing a really good story by Loveless6825 (you should check out her stories). It's called "Dirge of Emerald" and is an amazingly written story, however, she has chosen to completely re-write the story, so if she accepts, I shall help her with that.**

**Once again, I know I am extremely slack and unmotivated and everything, but I shall get on track during the Summer. If I do end up giving up on this story (and there is a chance) I may end up writing a PJO/HP crossover. I wont give you all the details or anything, but it will start as usual, with demigods travelling to Hogwarts, and will have a bit of the HP characters reading the PJO books. It wont be all long and boring, it will just have fragments of various characters reading the books and stuff. Please tell me what you think of the idea, and review. I can't promise anything for you guys at the moment, but have a look at Loveless6825's stories and I shall update ASAP.**

**Thanks for the support,  
-ChocCoatedBananas (Yes, I changed my name. I am still the same person as ImmaPineTree)**


	3. Hogwarts at last

**Sorry guys, I forgot to add a POV last time. I was planning on making it all from Albus' point of view, then I realised it would be good to get some Rose POV in there too. I apologise again for any messed up spelling. I have recently moved from Australia to America, so my spelling might be a bit of both. I will try as hard as possible to use Australian/British spelling because that is what is used in the books.**

**Thank you to my amazing reviewers and I apologise for the lateness of my update. I suppose having a broken leg doesn't help much either. **

**Lilly (guest) - Thank you for you suggestion. I will introduce her this chapter, though it may take a bit until she starts playing a major part in the story. Her father may be a bit different than you pictured, but I am trying to make stuff interesting.**

**I own nothing except my own characters. All right go to JK!**  
**Thanks everyone! And on with the story! **

* * *

Rose POV

As I hopped into the boat with Albus I looked around at the dark, moonlit lake surrounding us. "It's beautiful" I breathed. Suddenly, ripples began to spread over the surface of the not-so-long-ago peaceful water.

"Look o'er there kids!" Hagrid called. "This 'ere is one o' the most amazing sights you'll ever see at Hogwarts!" We all followed the half-giant's pointing finger to the centre of the ripples just as a huge, fleshy tentacle broke the surface. As half the students screamed in fear and cowered in their boats, Hagrid simply raised his hand and petted the fleshy object. _He petted it_!

I remembered the story now. A legend of a giant squid that lived on the grounds of Hogwarts. But this was HUGE! Easily the size of a small house. Rose was so amazed, she barely noticed when another girl sat next to her in their boat. As Rose turned around, she realised that she vaguely recognised this girl.

"Hi. I'm Dana." she said shyly. "My mum is Isabelle Wright. She was a Gryffindor! I think your mum knows her?" Rose remembered now! Her mum and Dana's mum went way back! Isabelle was very well known in The Ministry. She was very high up and an extremely intelligent woman. Rose was pretty sure she was in the same year as Aunt Ginny in school.

She had seen Dana a couple of times when they were little, though not enough to remember her name. They hadn't seen each other in years since Dana's family had moved. Their mothers' still met from time to time, but Rose had never had a great relationship with Dana. She wasn't sure why. It might be because Dana was always trying to tell her that fiction was better than non-fiction. Or maybe that Rose had once assisted James in finding the ingredients for a stink potion to place in Dana's room.

Rose hoped Dana didn't remember that particular incident. She was determined however to make as many new friends as possible this year, so she tried to be polite. " Yes! I remember! Your mum helped to set up the New Order after the war right?"

"No, she was still in her 6th year. She was a major part of the New Ministry after that though. Isn't your mum one of the Education Officials?" She was getting towards light speed now. Metaphorically of course. Light speed is actually about 300 million meters per second! But Dana was speaking pretty fast; and enthusiastically. Rose remembered learning about how after the war, people didn't like the old government system. So they set up a new one. They called it the "New Order". People still called the government itself the Ministry for simplicity's sake.

Soon Rose was in a deep conversation with Dana, and she couldn't help thinking _this might just work!_

* * *

It wasn't long before all the boats suddenly stopped and Hagrid was trying to organise everyone and get them safely to shore. It was only then that Rose realised just how big the castle was.

It was indescribably enormous and incredibly big. She could have used up a whole British thesaurus and dictionary without efficiently capturing this amazing sight in words. The only word that even came close was _magical_. It literally radiated magic. As soon as Rose laid eyes on the amazing castle it felt old, full of memories, almost ... _familiar_. It felt like home. It felt more like home than her small wonderful isolated, slightly rural house ever had. And that was saying something.

As she absent-mindedly followed her fellow first-years up the steps to the castle, she heard Hagrid introducing an extremely short man, apparently named "Flitwick". She seemed to remember her father telling a story about this squeaky little man. Something about him having to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. Normally Rose would have found this extremely funny, but it was at that moment that she realised that in just a few moments she would get sorted in front of the entire school.

The dreaded nerves came flooding back. She had gotten very good at hiding her nerves in recent years, but now her emotions were so overwhelming that she almost cracked. _not now_ she thought to herself_ you can't breakdown now, not in front of everyone_ she closed her eyes and counted to ten, fifteen, she went all the way to twenty before she could fully compose herself. When she finally opened her eyes she became aware of people looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked her quietly. She was about to tell him the truth when she realised that Scorpius was also watching her while whispering to one of his "friends". She couldn't look weak in front of him. No way. He already new about her not being able to fly, she wasn't going to give him anything else to feed on as well.

"I'm just tired Al" she said softly. "I didn't sleep much last night and I didn't have a chance to rest on the train." It wasn't a lie, just not the whole truth. She would tell Albus everything in the common room later. There was no way they were going to get split up. They always stuck together, and always would. Al wasn't going to get sorted into Slytherin. If he was, Rose was going to march right up to Headmistress McGonagall's office and tell her exactly why Albus Potter should be in Gryffindor with her. Heck, she even had a whole speech written out.

But she had to believe he was going straight into Gryffindor. Rose knew superstition wasn't real, but she didn't want to lose Al simply because she wasn't sure where he was going to end up.

Hagrid had finished talking to Professor Flitwick and they were being led into a small room of to the side of a pair of huge wooden doors that undoubtedly led to the great hall where all the students were not-so-patiently waiting for the Sorting to start.

"Please wait here" Flitwick said in his squeaky little voice, " I will speak to the students briefly, and then I shall come back and get you so that the sorting may begin" some First-years giggled immaturely at the Professor's high-pitched voice.

While he was gone, Rose tried to compose herself. She realised for what felt like the millionth time that she would be one of the last names called. This meant she would be standing there for more than half an hour before this was all over with. _At least Dana is going after me_ she comforted herself. She busied herself combing her bushy, auburn hair****with her hands while she waited. The then turned to Albus and started trying - and miserably failing - to flatten his untameable jet-black hair.

It wasn't long before Professor Flitwick returned to get them for the sorting. Everyone was extremely nervous now. Even Scorpius - who had been bragging all this time about how his father had bought him a Thundershock broomstick - had suddenly fallen silent and was nervously straightening his plain-coloured Hogwarts tie.

As Flitwick led us through the huge entrance to the Great Hall, it finally hit Rose that she was going to be here for most of the next seven years of her life. She was going to make friends. She was going to eat, sleep and learn alongside them. They would laugh together, study together. And she would probably miss them when she went home for the summer.

But as the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cheered and clapped deafeningly for the new first years, she realised that that she would love it. This was going to be great! Hogwarts was going to be her second home and it was going to be brilliant!

* * *

**Thanks guys for being awesome and extremely supportive. I finally got this up after like, 10 months or something. I apologise again, and thanks for sticking with me. I am sorry if i mis-described anything or anyone. Any help with the sorting hat song would be greatly appreciated. (I cannot write poetry very well)**

**Please review! Feedback and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. **

**- ChocCoatedBananas (My name has been changed, but I am still ImmaPineTree)**


End file.
